Destino
by Silverhell
Summary: Esto es el resultado de una noche de insomnio, el titulo no tiene nada que ver, pero nesesitaba ponerle uno. Este es un POV de los pensamientos de Max despues de perder un gran amigo (algo de yaoi KaiTala)


KONICHIWA MINNA  
  
Pues aquí me tienen con otro fic de Beyblade, son exactamente la 1:15 de la madrugada del sábado, tengo un insomnio terrible y no tengo nada más que hacer, así que veamos si sale algo de provecho de esta cabezota o solo es basura, ustedes deciden  
  
Este es un POV de Max, son sus pensamientos después de haber perdido un gran amigo y.... bueno no se como explicarlo, mejor lean, por cierto es yaoi, o mejor dicho shounen ai, pero muy pero muy leve, y también es un Death fic, la pareja es Kai/Tala (solo mencionada) y un poco de Max/Kai, espero que les guste.  
  
Y por favor perdonen los horrores ortográficos de mi persona.  
  
Ahhhhh casi se me olvidaba  
  
Bakuten Shoot Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen así que no pueden demandarme n_n, ya que esta historia es creada sin ningún fin económico. Solo por simple y sana diversión  
  
Ahora si, al Fic ^-^ *************************************************************  
  
DESTINO  
  
¿Nunca te has preguntado porque ocurren las cosas?  
  
Yo generalmente no lo hacia, hasta hace tiempo, siempre aceptaba todo como se me era entregado, podría decirse que era un conformista que siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, jeje eso solía crisparte los nervios y hacerte enfadar ¿recuerdas?, aunque nunca te enfadabas realmente conmigo, solo lo hacías para tratar de darme una lección, y desde el día en que nos conocimos y nos transformamos en compañeros de equipo siempre cuidaste de mi, en realidad cuidabas de todos, pero siempre pusiste especial atención en lo que pudiera sucederme, nunca lo entendí realmente, hasta ahora.  
  
Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que nos conocimos, fue en el campeonato regional, durante nuestra batalla, pude notar que no utilizaste todas tus fuerzas, contra mí, en ese momento no lo sabía, pero al verte luchar contra Tyson me di cuenta de que habías sido blando conmigo en nuestro primer encuentro, durante la segunda ronda logre obtener un poco de tu respeto consiguiendo la victoria, al parecer eso te sorprendió un poco, especialmente en la tercera ronda cuando te mostré a Dracil, en ese momento nunca me pregunte como llego el bit a manos de mi abuela, solo lo utilice sin preocuparme, pero ahora lo hago, todo tiene un destino que cumplir, aunque no nos guste o nos haga llorar, eso tu me lo enseñaste, porque tu mismo lo viviste, pero nunca escuche una sola queja de tu parte, al contrario siempre te mostraste fuerte y frió ante la situación.  
  
Lo mismo ocurrió en el campeonato Estadounidense, en esos tiempos me sentía realmente mal, por lo ocurrido con mamá, como la ocasión en que los chicos y yo decidimos ir a dar un paseo por las instalaciones de la BBA, ese día por poco muero aplastado por una pared, pero como un héroe de películas tu llegaste en el momento preciso y me salvaste, y ahora que recuerdo nunca te di las gracias, lo mismo paso al final del torneo, me cediste tu lugar y pusiste en riesgo la victoria del equipo, y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecido, porque a diferencia de los demás tu si confiaste en mi, en que podía ganar y no permitiste que las cosas se me facilitaran en el ultimo momento, me obligaste a pensar en como ganar y en como mejorar, y gracias a eso logre vencer a Michael y demostrarle a Mamá que mis creencias eran las correctas. Todo eso te lo debo a ti.  
  
Porque ahora que lo pienso si eres como mi héroe, salvándome de todo lo malo que pudiera pasarme, y velando mi seguridad, aunque mas que un héroe, tu eras como un hermano mayor, el hermano que nunca tuve, hasta que te conocí.  
  
Nunca has desistido, nunca te has rendido y nunca, pero nunca te has mostrado vulnerable ante otras personas, excepto tal vez con él. Como cuando perdiste contra Johny, aceptaste tu derrota, estabas molesto, pero te controlaste a diferencia de Tyson que generalmente al perder empieza con uno de sus berrinches o Rei que suele molestarse bastante, tu solo te pasas todo ese enojo, por eso te admiro.  
  
Cuando realmente nos preocupaste fue en Rusia, cuando llegamos se te notaba algo extraño, te veías diferente, parecías inquieto, sobretodo cuando entramos en la Abadía, aunque eso debió ser normal, nadie se siente tranquilo al regresar a una prisión, Rei nos contó que habías tenido pesadillas, y al día siguiente cuando no apareciste por poco llamamos a la policía, pero antes decidimos ir a ver a ese lugar, ahí nos dijeron que habías llegado enfermo, pero era algo difícil de creer. Nos sorprendimos mucho cuando te vimos aparecer junto con los Demolition Boys, y no solo nosotros, al parecer todo el Domo se sorprendió; pero sabes una cosa, yo no te culpo por habernos abandonado, ya que tú solo hiciste lo que considerabas correcto en ese momento, en ese momento Tyson te llamo traidor, pero no lo eras, solo habías decidido hacer lo que considerabas mejor y que te diera mas poder, si realmente hubieras sido un traidor en ese caso Rei también lo hubiera sido con los White Tigers, ya que el también solo buscaba la manera de hacerse mas fuerte, y si ellos lo entendieron, porque no habríamos nosotros de entenderte a ti.  
  
Me da tristeza de solo pensar que en nuestra infancia mientras nosotros jugábamos y nos divertíamos como niños, tu te pasabas el tiempo entrenando, y lo peor es que no lo hacías por gusto, sino por obligación, quizás por el temor a un castigo o reprimenda, recuerdo que me contaste que de niño tu mayor deseo era recibir una felicitación de tu abuelo y hacerlo sentir orgulloso de ti, pero al crecer las cosas cambian y fue cuando realmente te diste cuanta del papel que jugabas en el plan de tu abuelo y gracias a eso lograste resistir la tentación del poder y volviste con nosotros.  
  
Fue así como recuerdo las cosas, pero lo peor llego después, el día que por un accidente me entere de que estabas enfermo, y me hiciste prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, en ese momento no me pareció correcto ocultárselo a los demás, pero esa solo era decisión tuya, lo único que yo podía hacer era estar a tu lado y ayudarte de la mejor manera que me fuera posible, al principio fuiste un poco renuente a aceptar mi ayuda, pero poco a poco te fuiste abriendo mas a mi, y empezaste a contarme acerca de ti, me dijiste que esa enfermedad la tenias desde que estabas en la abadía, y la adquiriste a causa de un experimento al que fuiste sometido de pequeño, si funcionaba mejoraría tu rendimiento enormemente, pero algo no salio como debería y te causo un severo daño interno; dijiste que antes de ese día estuviste teniendo migrañas muy fuerte a causa de eso y también al entrenar ya no resistías tanto como antes. No quería creerte el día que dijiste que lo que tenias era mortal, y con suerte tendrías un año o talvez dos, reacuerdo a como tu cuerpo lo resistiera, esa noche me encerré a llorar en mi cuarto, pero aun tenia una pequeña esperanza de que no fuera mas que un mal sueño. Tu por el contrario estabas muy tranquilo, talvez algo triste, pero lo soportabas muy bien.  
  
Los muchachos solían preguntarme por que pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo contigo, yo lo único que les decía es que había logrado que me ayudaras a mejorar mi técnica en el beyblade, ja nunca en mi vida me había costado tanto trabajo mentir, y me asustaba un poco la forma en la que Rei me observaba, es como si supiera que le mentía, o por lo menos que no decía toda la verdad, aunque después supe que lo que sentía eran celos de mi, pues tu le gustabas, pero tu corazón ya estaba ocupado por alguien mas, algo que también me decepciono a mi, porque durante el tiempo que estuve contigo, poco a poco fui sintiendo algo mas que amistad hacia ti, aunque talvez me equivoque y solo un sentimiento de hermandad y admiración.  
  
Poco a poco tu estado iba decayendo y me sorprendía la manera que frente a los demás te comportaras normalmente, ese debió ser un gran esfuerzo físico para ti, ya que al marcharse ellos, te desplomabas en la primera silla o sillón que estuviera más cerca.  
  
Recuerdo muy en particular un día, en que cuando entre a tu habitación te encontré en la cama leyendo una carta, al parecer era de alguien importante, porque estabas sonriendo y eso era algo por lo que no tenias muchos motivos para hacer, después supe que esa carta era de Tala y que tu y estaban llevando una relación, en ese momento no recuerdo si me sentí alegre de que me hubieras confiado algo tan personal o triste de que alguien mas ocupaba tu corazón.  
  
En esos momentos entendí el porque te portabas diferente conmigo que con los demás, porque yo te recordaba de cierta manera a Tala, cuando eran niños, mis azules ojos te recordaban a los celestes de él. En mi veías inconscientemente a Tala, aun antes de recordarlo.  
  
Las siguientes semanas empezaste a empeorar, al parecer tampoco Tala sabia de tu enfermedad, el único que conocía tu verdadero estado era yo, y eso de alguna forma me hacia sentirme especial para ti. Fue un día sábado cuando tu estado empeoro tanto que tuvimos que llevarte al hospital, lo siento, pero no tuve mas opción que contarle a los muchachos, al parecer lo entendiste, y me agradeciste por haberte apoyado tanto todo ese tiempo. Decidiste que lo mejor era llamar a Tala, ya que tu tiempo era limitado, y me pediste a mí que lo hiciera, yo acepte gustoso de que me tuvieras tal confianza.  
  
Las personas pueden llegar a ser egoístas algunas veces, y Rei era la prueba de ello, al saber lo que te ocurría, poco falto para que quisiera matarme, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque Kenny lo detuvo, al parecer el Jefe era el único que entendía los motivos de Kai, ya que tanto Rei como Tyson se sentían realmente furiosos, tanto conmigo por no haberles dicho, como con Kai por no haberles tenido suficiente confianza, trate de explicarles, pero no parecían entender, especialmente Rei, cuando se entero lo que había entre Kai y Tala. El día siguiente a ese llego Tala, y eso causo una gran pelea entre Rei y él, en la cual incluso Tyson llego a participar, al sentir que el chico pelirrojo no tenia el mas mínimo derecho de estar ahí después de lo que había ocurrido, por suerte los doctores habían logrado detener la discusión, aprovechando le indique a Tala donde estaba el cuanto de Kai, y me dispuse a dejarlos solos.  
  
Tomaste una decisión, y esa había sido regresar junto con Tala a Moscú, puesto que querías pasar tus últimos días allá, los muchachos se opusieron, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerte cambiar de opinión. Los doctores no estaban de acuerdo, ya que el viaje podría empeorar tu estado, pero no pudieron hacer nada, ya que antes o después, el destino tocaría a tu puerta.  
  
Dos semanas después de que te hubieras marchado nos llego la noticia de tu fallecimiento, era algo que no deseaba creer, pero era inevitable que ocurriera, entonces todos partimos a Rusia, para llegar al entierro, estando allá se formaron mas discusiones, realmente me molestaba que los chicos no entendieran que esa fue la ultima voluntad de Kai, aunque al parecer seguían molestos conmigo por no haberles dicho lo que ocurría, pero sabes que, no me importa, lo único importante es saber que el tiempo que compartimos juntos como amigos, fue importante para ti.  
  
Durante el entierro Tala se me acerco y me entrego una carta, una carta que tu mismo habías escrito antes de morir, donde me agradecías el haberte ayudado y decías que yo era el único al que había llegado a considerar un verdadero amigo, un hermanito talvez, y además dentro de la carta me entregabas algo que era muy valioso para ti, tu bit.  
  
Cuando la leí derrame más lagrimas de las que puedo recordar, en especial al saber que tú me habías elegido a mí para cuidar de tu Dranzer, de tu adorado Dranzer, tu más precioso tesoro. Fue entonces cuando vi que Tala me estaba sonriendo, con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, después solo sentí sus brezos alrededor de mi cuerpo y escuche como sutilmente me daba las gracias, por haber cuidado de ti, por ser tu confidente, me dijo que me estaría por siempre agradecido, yo solo le conteste que lo había echo por que te apreciaba, por que eras mi amigo.  
  
Y en este momento estoy aquí, recordando, junto a tu tumba, es increíble que ya haya pasado medio año desde tu muerte, pareciese que fue ayer cuando aun regañabas a Tyson por anteponer la comida al entrenamiento; no de nuevo, las lagrimas empiezan a recorrer mi rostro, siempre sucede cada vez que los recuerdos llegan a mi mente, y no puedo evitarlo. Te extraño Kai, y por Dranzer no te preocupes, lo coloque en una medalla, para sierre traerlo conmigo, y de alguna manera saber que siempre me guiaras con tu presencia.  
  
Ahora debo volver a América con mamá, aun no te he dicho pero me he unido a los All Starz, al parecer los chicos aun siguen algo resentidos, pero como te dije antes, ya no me importa, lo único importante es continuar con lo que me depara el destino, y si este dice que algún día me perdonaran, entonces solo esperare a que llegue ese día.  
  
Bueno lo mejor será que me retire, ahí viene Tala, y seguramente querrá hablar un momento a solas contigo, aun no lo ha superado, pero sabes bien que es un chico fuerte y estará bien. Nos vemos Kai, te vendré a visitar en otra ocasión. Hermano.  
  
El destino nos depara muchas cosas, y debemos aceptarlas tal como son, resistir los dolores, y alegrarse por las bendiciones.  
  
Porque en esta vida no todo es diversión. Y eso es algo muy duro de aprender.  
  
Owari  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Son exactamente las 5:20 de la madrugada del sábado, eso me dice que tarde un total de 4 horas con 5 minutos para hacer este fic  
  
Bueno, que les pareció, espero les guste, y entenderé perfectamente si mas de alguien quieren matarme.  
  
Por cierto, mientras lo escribía estaba pensando si continuarlo, aunque no seria continuación sino exactamente lo mismo, solo que más desarrollado y mas detallado, solo que con diálogos y participación directa de más personajes, pero esa será su decisión.  
  
Dejen Reviews Onegaiii, de esa forma alegraran la patética vida de silver.  
  
Si a alguien no le gusto mi fic, y quiere amenazarme de muerte directamente, o por el contrario si les gusto y quieren felicitarme, mi MSN es sck_silverhell@hotmail.com, si hay algún alma caritativa que quiera hacerlo.  
  
Se despide de ustedes Silver.  
  
SAYONARA MINNA 


End file.
